


everything collides

by jaebums



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebums/pseuds/jaebums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung takes care of jaebum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything collides

jinyoung rushes up the stairs two at a time, eager to step into his apartment, drop everything, and sleep through the weekend. although the classes for this semester are nearly over, he still has to survive finals and cram work. jinyoung balances his bag on his knee, bending over to search for his keys. once he finally locates them, it takes no time before he's pushing the door open and stepping into the darkened apartment, narrowly avoiding tripping over a pair of worn down sneakers.

registering the other shoes in his mind, jinyoung cautiously peeks into the first room on the right, taking care not to make any noise at all as he sets his bag on the floor. after blinking a few times to get used to the lack of light, he sees a figure sprawled on the bed, blocking out all noise with a pillow. 

immediately, jinyoung backtracks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of advil out of the medicine cabinet while simultaneously reaching for a cup to fill with water. before, he would have probably freaked out and called the ambulance, but he knows exactly how to deal with it now.

"jaebum," he whispers as he gives the other a gentle tap on the shoulder. the boy merely groans as he takes one hand off the pillow to hold out, palm facing upwards. jinyoung shakes out a singular pill and drops it into his hand, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch as jaebum brings it to his mouth to swallow.

even though this is a regular occurrence, jaebum's migraines have been coming more and more frequently. mentally, jinyoung chastises himself for grieving over his own workload when he knows jaebum has more stress to deal with as a senior with graduation approaching while ta'ing for econ 101.

meanwhile, jinyoung coaxes jaebum to sit up by soothingly rubbing his back with one hand and balancing the cup of water with the other. jaebum keeps his eyes tightly shut, grimacing occasionally as the bed creaks with his movements. as he props himself up with the same pillow, jinyoung gently presses the edge of the cup to his lips, tilting for jaebum to wash the medicine down.

when he's done, jinyoung sets the glass on the table next to the bed, whispering an apology as the bottom clinks against the wood. he's reaching over to draw the curtains shut when jaebum takes a sharp, sudden breath.

"hurts a lot," jaebum mumbles, referring to the throbbing pain in his temples, and jinyoung rushes to pull the blanket over both of them, leaving an arm curled around the other's chest. jaebum flips around and buries his face in jinyoung's neck, mouthing "love you" into his skin while tracing small, shaky hearts onto his arm.

jinyoung's fully clothed and he hasn't showered or eaten, but as he presses his lips to jaebum's forehead while loosely pulling him into an embrace, all that's on his mind is the boy lying next to him.


End file.
